Rick's Group (Comic Series)
Rick's Group is a survivor group formed in Volume 1 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, led by Rick Grimes. The group was formed after Rick arrived at the Atlanta Survivor Camp, and became leader after with Shane's death. The group serves as the center of the story. Pre-Apocalypse Most of the members who are currently alive in Rick's Group didn't know each other before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse During the initial stages of the outbreak, a group of survivors camped outside Atlantic due to the city being overrun with Roamers. The group was originally led by Rick's partner and friend, Shane who believed the government would soon return to clean the city and was sexually involved with Rick's wife Lori, both believing Rick to be dead. Members included Glenn, the group's supply runner, Scavenging through the city for supplies, Dale Accompanied with sisters Andrea and Amy, Allen and Donna with their twin sons, Ben and Billy. After two months, during a supply run, a member of the group named Glenn rescued Rick in the city from a swarm of zombies. Glenn takes Rick to the survival camp where Rick reunites with Lori and his son, Carl. With Rick's unexpected return, Lori shunned Shane and resumed her role as Rick's husband, which made Shane furious. Due to Shane pressing that the group should stay near Atlanta, Rick decided to raid a gun store for protection. As Night came, the group was attacked by a pack of Roamers, which resulted in the death of Andrea's sister Amy as well as the infection and eventual death of Jim. With the recent attack, Rick pressed Shane to move the camp, but was still objective to life in the countryside and punched Rick in the face. Seeing this, Lori scratched Shane and embraced Rick,which caused Shane to run in the woods. Rick followed Shane in the woods where Shane points his rifle at him, screaming that Rick wasn't supposed to live. As Shane is about to fire, Carl shoots Shane in the neck, killing him. The survivors bury Shane. Dale then tells Rick that the group want Rick to be their new leader. Wiltshire Estates After departing from Camp, Ricks group run into another group of three. The leader being Tyreese, his daughter, Julie and her boyfriend, Chris. Lori reveals to Rick that she believes she is pregnant and then she tells the group that she is pregnant. Everyone is happy for the Grimes family, but, they are all worried because of the lack of doctors and medical care. Dale confronts Rick about the fact that the baby might be Shane's based on the timing, but, Rick cuts him off saying that he is aware of it, but, he can't bear the thought or he will lose his mind. The group continues on their journey until they come across a group of houses enclosed by a fence, titled "Wiltshire Estates". The group decide to stay there since they think they will be able to start a new life there. Tyreese and Rick proceed to clear a house, but, Rick is attacked by two zombies. Tyreese hears Rick shouting for some assistance and Tyreese football tackles one of the zombies that was about to kill Rick. This house that Tyreese and Rick cleaned out is loaded with canned goods and there are enough rooms for everyone to bunk with their families which leads them to think that they may have found a permanent sanctuary. Tyreese slowly forms a relationship with Carol.The group ends up spending the night inside the cleared house. What they don’t notice is a snow covered sign at the entrance to the enclosure that reads "ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER". The next morning, the hidden Roamers emerge from the other houses and swarm the group. As the group escapes, Donna is devoured by Roamers, leaving Allen traumatized. Hershel's Farm Due to the fact no-one was able to take any of the canned goods, The group is resorted to hunting. During the hunt, Carl is accidentally shot by a farmhand called Otis who mistakes them for zombies. Rick nearly kills Otis in a fit of rage before realizing that Carl is still alive. Otis informs them that a farmer he knows named Hershel has medical experience and lives on a farm where he's been staying. Otis leads Rick to the farm with Carl as Tyreese informs the group of Carl's accident. Arriving to the farm, Hershel removed the bullet, saving Carl's life. Hershel invites the group to stay during Carl recuperation and introduced the group to his children: his oldest daughter Lacey Greene, his son Arnold Greene, his daughter Maggie Greene, and his youngest son Billy Greene and his twin daughters Rachel Greene and Susie Greene. Rick asks Hershel if his group could sleep in the barn, but Hershel reveals he's keeping Roamers inside the barn, including his son, Shawn. After learning Hershel is keeping the undead so close to his home, Rick becomes infuriated, but mellows down, recognizing that it's Hershel's property. As a Roamer arrives the the farm, Hershel tries to contain it and put it in the barn. After opening he barn door, Roamers spill out, killing Lacey and Arnold in the process. Hershel later finds Glenn and his daughter Maggie sleeping together, making him completely full of rage. With two of his children dead and another being in bed with a stranger, Hershel kicks Rick group out, pointing a gun at Rick's head. Although the group was no longer welcome, Maggie convinced her father to let Glenn stay, pursuing a relationship with each-other After some unsuccessful raids and hunting parties, and the group becoming increasingly starved, Dale and Andrea stumble upon an abandoned prison. Rick tells the group that they can clean it up and make a life here, and pronounces it home. The Prison Upon finding the prison, the group clears out the yard and find four live prisoners in the cafeteria. Among the prisoners are Dexter, a convicted murder, Andrew a drug addict, Axel an armed robber, and Thomas the self proclaimed, tax evader. Initially The group is welcomed within the prison. Rick decides to bring Hershel and his family to the prison, believing it to me much safer than the farm. After settling into the prison, Chris kills Julie in a failed double suicide pact, shooting her in the chest. With no damage to the brain, Julie shockingly re-animates without being bitten. Chris shoots Julie in the head, making Tyreese strangle him to death, ripping him apart after he also reanimates, showing that everyone will turn when they die.In the prison, Hershel's twin daughters, Susie and Rachel are decapitated by an unknown assailant. Lori automatically suspects Dexter due to his background as a murderer and is locked up in a cell. It's later revealed that the killer was in fact Thomas as he tried to kill Andrea. Angry at the fact he suggested Hershel move his family to the prison, Rick punches Thomas repeatedly and decides to hang him as punishment. Patricia tries to help Thomas escape, but he attacks her. With Thomas trying to kill Patricia, Maggie shoots him from behind, emptying her clip in the back of his head. Although he was set free Dexter has lost faith in Rick's group, having him and Andrew try to threaten the group with weapons from the armory in A-Block. Axel tries to get Dexter to change his mind, telling him Rick's group were good people. Dexter continues to threaten Rick, but the Roamers in A-block make their way into the yard, forcing everyone to kill the undead threat. While thinning out the roamers, Rick shoots Dexter in the head, making everyone think he was killed by a stray bullet, Tyreese being the only one who knows the truth. During this a lone survivor with two chained Roamers makes her way to the prison and saves Otis when he's corned by Roamers earning herself sanctuary in the prison. Rick along with Tyreese, Axel, Dale and Allen venture into the prison halls and find the gas generators, along the way, Allen is bitten on the leg. In an attempt to save his life, Rick decides to cut off Allen's leg off, knowing the bite isn't what makes you turn. With both Allen's and Rick;s deteriorating state, clouding Tyreese's mind,Michonne approaches him and gives him a blow job as Carol watches, causing their breakup. Battle With Woodbury TBA Back to the Farm TBA On the Road TBA Fear the Hunters TBA Arrival in Alexandria Once Rick's group arrives in the Alexandria Safe Zone, the remaining members begin integrating into their community to the point where their initial group has more or less dispersed, no longer needing to fight for survival. Members * Rick Grimes - (Current leader) * Carl Grimes * Sophia * Maggie Greene * Hershel Greene * Michonne * Eugene Porter * Aaron * Heath * Paul Monroe * Dwight * Annie * Siddiq * Magna * Yumiko * Kelly * Connie * Lydia * Laura * Vincent * Julia * Juanita Sanchez * Dale '' - ''(Former Co-leader as member of Prison Committee) * Hershel Greene '' - ''(Former Co-leader as member of Prison Committee) * Tyreese - (Former Co-leader as member of Prison Committee) * Shane - (Former leader) * Andrea Grimes * Gabriel Stokes '' * ''Rosita Espinosa * Nicholas * Denise Cloyd * Glenn '' * ''Abraham Ford * Morgan Jones '' * ''Ben '' * ''Billy * Lori Grimes * Judith Grimes * Alice Warren * Billy Greene '' * ''Patricia * Axel * Carol * Allen '' * ''Chris * Julie '' * ''Donna * Jim '' * ''Amy Deaths * Amy * Jim (Alive) * Shane (Alive and Zombified) * Donna * Julie (Alive and Zombified) * Chris * Allen * Carol (Alive and Zombified) * Tyreese (Alive and Zombified) * Axel * Patricia * Billy Greene * Alice Warren * Judith Grimes * Lori Grimes * Hershel Greene * Billy * Ben * Dale * Morgan Jones * Abraham Ford * Glenn * Denise Cloyd * Nicholas * Rosita Espinosa (Alive and Zombified) * Gabriel Stokes * Andrea Grimes (Alive and Zombified) Killed Victims * Bicycle Girl (Zombified) * Front (Zombified) * Reggie (Zombified) * Amy (Before Reanimation) * Shane (Alive and Zombified) * Shawn Greene (Zombified) * Arnold Greene (Before Reanimation) * Lacey Greene (Before Reanimation) * Julie (Alive and Zombified) * Chris (Alive and Zombified) * Rachel Greene (Zombified) * Susie Greene (Zombified) * Thomas Richards * Mike (Zombified) * Terry (Zombified) * Dexter * Allen (Before Reanimation) * Eugene Cooney (Alive) * Otis (Zombified) * Caesar Ramón Martínez (Alive) * Bruce Allan Cooper (Caused) * Sam * Carol (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Zombified) * James Lee Steagal * Eric * Raymond Hilliard * Charlie Banes * Rudy Warburton * Teddy Grainger * Bart * Don Horgan * Daniel * Johnny Aldridge * Arlo Simmons * Jake * Evan * Ronnie * Alex * Andy * Gabriel Harris * Tyreese (Zombified) * Gus Strunk (Zombified) * Andy * Craig * Billy * Ben * Chris * Theresa * Albert * David * Greg * Charlie * Dale (Before Reanimation) * Scott (Before Reanimation) * Peter Anderson * Derek * Patrick * Carlos * Sandra * Bruce (Out of Mercy) * Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) * Jessie Anderson (Zombified) * Ethan * Abraham Ford * Glenn (Indirectly Caused) * Seth * Connor * Holly (Zombified) * Gary * Davis (Caused or Direct) * Denise Cloyd (Before Reanimation) * Mike * Donnie * Bernie (Indirectly Caused) * Joshua * Gregory (Caused) * Ezekiel (Zombified) * Rosita Espinosa (Zombified) * Oscar (Zombified) * Larry (Zombified) * Amber (Zombified) * Ken (Zombified) * Erin (Zombified) * Luke (Zombified) * Tammy Rose (Zombified) * Carson (Zombified) * Josh (Zombified) * Olivia (Zombified) * Morton Rose * Brandon Rose (Zombified) * Gabriel Stokes (Indiretcly Caused) * Sherry (Accidental) * Andrea Grimes (Zombified) * Beta * 1 unnamed marauder * Many unnamed Woodbury soldiers * Many unnamed Scavengers * Many unnamed Saviors * Many unnamed Whisperers * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * Following Andrea's death, only three of the original Atlantic camp surviviors are still alive: Rick, Carl and Sophia. Category:Groups Category:Comic Characters